goanimate_v3fandomcom-20200214-history
Angelica calls Maeve a ripper during tell her about it and gets beaten up by Jet the Hawk
cast: Angelica Pickles Maeve Krista Tobias marlon random Alda Claudia Rosa Candace Leon Delorean Kumi Chloe Brian Richardo Paul Carley Malread Andrew Charlotte Katylin Kelly Lani Nick Amy Torrance Amanda Bernard Monroe Kate Dylan Emily Custard Azura Drew Pickles Charlotte Pickles Rob Alex Jet the Hawk Transcript: (We see the the kids having a dance to tell her about it by Billy joel at berzerk at Rob and Alex's 15th birthday, sackpersons from LBP at the soft play, Angelica isn't liking that song) Angelica Pickles: stupid maeve ripped off her new dress whilst the sackpersons from LBP having dumb dancing (Angelica pickles began singing your such a rip off to Maeve who is very angry and biding in the style of Godzilla's theme from Godzilla Island) Angelica Pickles: your such a rip off in the world, biding like wild pokemon, throwing temper tantrums you were, biding like wild pokemon Angelica Pickles and chorus: your such a rip off! (2x) it's so embarrassing you are the worst, ha, ha, ha, ha! Ha, ha, ha, ha! Your clothes go down Angelica Pickles: straps are falling down in your shoulders, and there's no way to glue your bits and bobs, worst is worse than stripping, it's a bad sentence, wish you could stop washing ripped clothes, but your clothes are going down Angelica Pickles and chorus: your such a rip off! (2x) it's so embarrassing you are the worst, ha, ha, ha, ha! Ha, ha, ha, ha! Your clothes go down! Your such a rip off! (6x) ha, ha, ha, ha! Ha, ha, ha, ha! Your such a rip off (3x) it's so embarrassing you are the worst, ha, ha, ha, ha! Ha, ha, ha, ha! Your clothes... go... down!! Maeve: (does stewie's aaaaaagh voice) (Changes to Susan voice) look what you did to me!!! You stupid idiot!! (Maeve starts screaming in Rocket's voice from Avengers: Infinity War as the flood kills 5000 hearted sackbots, 700,000 alarm sackbots, the tornado kills 900,000 toggles, 700,000 swoops and 5000 oddsocks, and the storage kills 800,000 people and blows the windows and the trees up) alex: hey Rob, wanna play with the little children? Rob: I love to, wait, what's happening? Alex: it is Rocket's screaming (cut to the kids in the bouncy castle with claudia) Claudia: wow kids, I am flying like a macaw and bouncing like a kangaroo (The bouncy castle blows down as Rocket's screaming makes a storage) Claudia: What? (At the mega bouncy castle slide where krista is having fun with the kids) Krista: kids, watch! (The mega bouncy castle slide blows down as Rocket's screaming) Krista: (in XJ9's voice) no! (cut to the coffee box cafe) Tobias: phew, alda, we're tired of playing Alda: yes, Tobias, time to get something to drink (Alda opens the drink machine and chooses a drink, as she and tobias hear Rocket's screaming as the drinks exploded) Alda and tobias: (scream in Elise and homer Simpson's voices) (Cut to rock climbing) Kumi: I... am nearly... nearly... (Kumi falls down as Rocket's screaming) Kumi: ouch! chloe, Rosa and lani: hello, miss Berzerk staff: what drink do you want, orange or blackcurrant? Chloe: blackcurrant please lani: orange please Rosa: the same as Chloe please (The berzerk woman pours orange for lani and blackcurrant for Chloe and Rosa, as Rocket's screaming hears, the orange and blackcurrant spilts) Lani: Eeeeeewwww! We're wet! Candace: kids, I am sliding down the four rainbow slide (Rocket's screaming as Candace falls) Candace: not again (We see Dylan giving a pound to Emily) Dylan: which one will you kids choose? Emily: goodies for you kids (Emily puts the pound as Rocket's screaming blows all the machines) Emily: (in Stewie Griffin's voice) aaagh! (We see Custard training yoga at Save-Um Central) Custard: Now, let's try the lie position. (Rocket's scream then scared Custard as he fell off with a thud) Custard: (in his TV show voice) Huh? (changes to Jennifer voice) What's happening? (At the Lakeside inside the Private Quarters, Azura is sleeping in her bed with her Spark Mandrill, Flame Mammoth, Storm Eagle, Sting Chameleon, Armored Armadillo, Launch Octopus, Boomer Kuwanger, and Chill Penguin plush toys in her arms) (Rocket's scream then woke Azura up as she fell off the bed with a thud from Maeve's screaming) Azura: What in tarnation? Can't a person get a little shut-eye around here? (at the berzerk car park where all sackpersons are angry at Angelica Pickles as Dramatic chipmunk sound effects play loudly) Claudia: oh! (30x) Angelica pickles, you really did this to maeve, your in for the punishment of a lifetime Chloe: when will the ringing will stop? Nick: in about two seconds Chloe: I certainly hope so! Nick: that's better Amanda: now about your punishment, young lady Angelica Pickles: I know, I'll go back inside and think about what I did Lani: no no, the soft play is now a mess, you are getting erm... Tobias: the chair, you are getting the chair by... us Angelica Pickles: no! (28x) Not the chair, anything but the chair richardo: it doesn't matter, that is what you deserve for torturing the babies and made fun of maeve, because her old dress is ripped like a bikini Maeve: yes, and now, it costs 500 million dollars and 7000 dollars to buy a new dress for me Rosa: and it also costs 1000,000 money to pay the sackpeoples to the hospital and for this, everyone will be attending the funeral because for what you did, why? Because we, sackpersons, all hate you and your paramount stuff, and we are all calling your parents (At Angelica Pickles's house) Drew Pickles: Angelica, why did you do that to maeve, this is very rude to do that in a leisure centre, and you also made Claudia and krista mad because two bouncy castles were inflated, because they fell down, and now the blackcurrant and orange juices spilled because of chloe, lani and rosa, and the soft plays that rob and alex wanted to go in and play with the kids, the rock climbing breaks kumi's leg, four slides breaking Candace's arm, and the kids goody bags fell down in Emily and Dylan's aagh, tobias and alda crying because of the drinks at the coffee box café, Custard fell off during yoga and waking up Azura that's it, you are grounded grounded grounded forever charlotte pickles: Normally I would say go to your room now, but instead I'm gonna say this, someone will beat you up. do you what he is? I'll give you a hint he is from Sonic Riders, he is a green anthropomorphic hawk and he is the leader of the Babylon Rogues. angelica pickles: I don't want to be beaten by Jet. drew pickles: that's right, Jet is going to beat you up with a dagger. Jet, beat angelica up. (Jet appears) Jet: Prepare for some bleeding! Category:Angelica Pickles gets grounded series Category:Angelica pickles' grounded days Category:Episodes without Shimarijo and friends Category:X Calls Somebody A Rip-Off During Some Songs